


Glistening Stars

by MamaKatie



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Date Night, Day One: Stars, Diana Can Never Have True Peace and Quiet, Dianakko Week 2017, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaKatie/pseuds/MamaKatie
Summary: No matter where they were, Diana and Akko would always have the same stars to share.





	Glistening Stars

Diana sighed as she sat down at her table, staring out the window for a moment before taking a sip of her tea.

The blonde was absolutely exhausted, after spending a day studying, training, and finishing off her night patrolling the campus.

 _‘Finally, some peace and quiet…’_ she thought to herself, a soft smile appearing on her face.

However, she was to find out soon that her peaceful night was soon to be over.

“Dianaaaaaa!” the call came outside before her door was slammed open, a familiar, loud brunette standing in the doorway, wide grin on her face, her eyes shining.

“Akko…” Diana sighed, placing her fingers on the bridge of her nose before walking over to greet her girlfriend. “That is not proper procedure to enter someone’s home…and curfew is soon, is it not? I am, of course, happy to see you but…”

“Pfft, curfew? Diana, you’re the only one who cares about that,” Akko scoffed, puffing her cheeks out for a moment before stepping closer and grabbing Diana’s hand, beginning to pull her out of her room. “Now c’mon! There’s something I wanna show you!”  
“Akko?!” Diana yelped, eyes widened for a split second before regaining her composure. She sighed once more before making the decision to follow the brunette. When Akko got into one of these moods, there was nothing stopping her. The most Diana could do was tag along, and hope to prevent the younger witch from getting into too much trouble.

And although she would never admit it, she absolutely loved this side of Akko. Her enthusiasm, her desire to spend time with her friends, and lately, her girlfriend, and her contagious joy, always brought a smile to her face.

As the pair walked through the halls of their school, they were finally silent, with little interaction, besides the occasional squeeze of the hand and grin from Akko. The silence was comfortable, even if unusual between them, but Diana’s curiosity eventually gave out on her.

“Akko…” she began, waiting for the brunette to turn and look at her, still guiding them to the outside corridor. “Where exactly are you taking me? Especially at this hour?”

Akko turned around, still walking and her grin only got bigger. “You’ll see! There’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for this! Promise! Cross my heart!”

“That is not…” Diana opened her mouth to protest Akko’s non-answer but stopped when they made it outside.

It was a beautiful sight to behold. Diana rarely took the time to leisurely walk outside at nighttime, so she was amazed to see it. It was dark, the outside lights lit just enough to keep all the pathways visible, but not enough to take away the beauty of the main attraction – the stars.

Diana’s thoughts were interrupted by Akko letting go of her hand, taking a jump back and motioning to the outside.

“Ta-da!” she grinned, “Bet you weren’t expecting a night out on the stars, were you Diana?”

Diana rolled her eyes at the gesture but her smile did widen, if only a little. “No, I cannot say this is what I expected.”

The pair walked over to a bench, sitting down, Akko immediately laying her head on Diana’s shoulders, both beginning to relax.

“It’s beautiful…” Diana whispered, sighing into the comfort of having her lover in such close proximity to her. It always made her relax; being with Akko always felt like coming home.

“I know right?” Akko responded after a moment, gently taking Diana’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

The pair stared at the sky for what seemed like hours, with Diana pointing out and explaining many of the different constellations, excluding the Big Dipper, as both were a part of that story in particular. It was something she and Akko loved to do – just relax and listen to each other. Between their study sessions brought on by Diana, and random adventures often invoked by Akko, the pair rarely had time to just sit down and relax. It was Diana’s favorite thing.

“Hey, Diana…” Akko suddenly spoke, tone more serious than usual.

“Hmm?” Diana blinked, sitting up slightly straighter to acknowledge her companion. “Is there something the matter?”

“I was just thinking…” Akko paused, a wistful expression on her face. “The coolest thing about these stars is that no matter where we’ve been…we were always able to look at the same sky. You know?”

“Akko…”

“You were always off training, and it’s something I admire about you. You have your dreams, about bringing your family honor, and it’s great!” Akko chuckled, squeezing Diana’s hand once more. “Our lives couldn’t have been more different. I was off trying to be a witch, trying to be just like Shiny Chariot, and that’s great too! I loved it! But sometimes…it’s nice to see that we at least had the stars the same. Knowing that no matter what, we’re always under the same sky…it makes me feel…happy I guess? It’s silly…”

Without asking permission, Diana suddenly leaned in, giving Akko a quick, loving kiss on the lips.

“Diana?!” Akko jumped, face bright red in embarrassment. It certainly wasn’t the first, nor the last kiss they would share, but it still brought the same feelings of joy and embarrassment whenever it happened.

Diana smiled. “I don’t think it’s silly. It…makes me happy, as well. The stars, as beautiful as they are, are better with you around. It’s the presence you give off. It brings a sense of peace…makes things feel less lonely, and more exciting, knowing that we’ll always share those kinds of memories, no matter where we are.”

Akko grinned, pulling Diana into a hug.

“You always understand me…thank you, Diana.”

“Of course. Now we should be heading back. As much fun as this is, curfew really _is_ soon, and I will _not_ have you getting another detention this week.”

Akko pouted. “Ugh, Dianaaaa!”

Diana just chuckled, getting up and offering a hand to her girlfriend.  “Now let’s go. Together…I love you Akko.”

“Fine…” Akko sighed, smiling as she grabbed Diana’s hand. “I still love you, even if you are a stickler for the rules.”

Ignoring the quip at her, Diana just guided her back to the school, but not before taking one last look at the sky, joy fluttering in her heart. “I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, welcome to Day One of Dianakko Week! I've been super excited about this, since I just got into the LWA fandom a few months ago, but have fallen so in love with it, and especially Dianakko.
> 
> I love their development and chemistry between the two, and was very excited to begin writing for a new fandom. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
